


Partners in Crime: Light among the Crimson

by Terramarine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terramarine/pseuds/Terramarine
Summary: Crimson light can haunt a person, living in that shroud can cause one to question everything, but the awsner can be found close by, if you look there.A Adapted Roleplay script that I wanted to share with everyone, and also add to the plie of Partner In Crime fiction~





	Partners in Crime: Light among the Crimson

Red.  
Well, a shade of red. Living under the thumb of Salem generally meant getting used to such a colour. He managed it, but had to bring some white light in for his repairs and that tended to draw his partner and boss for better reading light or just to be away from the red for an hour or so.

So he sat alone for now, legs lit up as he adjusted fixings and bolts, feeling the tension racking up after each twist.  
His door was ajar for anyone to join him, he liked companionship even if he was an arse about it

\---

Exhaustion. Pain.  
Not uncommon to her anymore.  
Emerald's nails dented into her skin as she massaged her aching temples, feeling faint. The constant demands of Cinder's training left the thief feeling less than stable on a daily basis.   
Her semblance was pushed to it's limit...Cinder needed to strengthen her powers for the coming war between Salem and those against her.   
She'd passed by Tyrian and Watts with an exchange of glances. The Scorpion was still recovering from his clash with Ruby and her Uncle, and so had kept to himself a lot recently. A blessing for her.  
She sought out the floor she and Mercury had claimed rooms on, seeking the sanctity of her quarter, where she could collapse and sleep through until her next summon.

Reaching the start of the hall, Mercury's room was closest. The light seeping through the doorway was white, not purple, and she paused. Peering in, she could see her partner fiddling with on of his prosthetics. She briefly thought of Breach and Clear, once rarely seen from her side, now sitting atop her dresser gathering dust. They needed a clean out as the dust and grime in the air had all but rendered them useless...but her heart wasn't in for it anymore.  
Sighing, she knocked twice before nudging the door open and entering the room, shielding her eyes from the brightness.

"Mechanisms need oiling again?" She asked, not expecting an answer since that much was obvious from her standing. She passed him to drop onto the bed and curl into a foetal position on top of the sheets, facing his workstation.

\---

"Yeah, the grime and muck is really getting to them. If I don't keep up with work on them, you'll see me struggle t walk. Then again, Cinder causes that too"  
He replied with a nod, flexing his feet to see it work with a small nod, regarding Emerald with a frown.  
"Speak of the devil, is she running you ragged again?" He asked, tilting his head, leaning back alittle on his chair.

She nodded, frowning. The room needed to slow down in it's damn cycle.  
"Not really her fault...Salem's not exactly the forgiving teacher for mistakes." She murmured, closing her eyes for a moment then re-opening them.  
"This is gonna end eventually, right?" She asked. By now it was a routine question...every time she was left on her last legs for the day, it always played over in her mind. Sometimes she'd ask Mercury, if they were together, and other times she'd ask Cinder.  
The answer was usually the same, and it brought a little comfort to her.  
"My head hurts Merc..."

\---

"Let me get you a drink, followed by a massage. Well, for your shoulders and such, other then that... I can't... give you a response to that. I don't know when it would end..." Mercury replied with a sigh, moving to stand, testing his legs alittle before heading to his sink to collect her that water.  
"Just rest your eyes, I'll shut the light off for you, alright?"

\---

"No...leave it on." She muttered, closing her eyes. She shifted across to give her partner room to sit, sighing.   
"I can't take the redness anymore. It's starting to creep into my damn dreams...it's just everywhere. I can't escape it...red walls, red floors, red blood...red-!" She cut off, breathing deep. If she started hyperventilating it'd take her too long to calm down again. She reached above her head and pulled one of the pillows into her chest, hugging it close. There was a lingering scent that could only be described as Mercury on it, and it aided in bringing her panic down. It was familiar, something she knew and could associate with better times.

\---

He set the glass on the small work table he had, wheeling it over beside the bed so she could reach, before shutting the door to give them at least the semblance of privacy.  
He sat by her, taking her actions and motions on board and, pulled her in, letting her use him as a support to rest on.  
" it's... invasive. I think it's Salem's way to remind us we're hers... I'm surprised they allowed my worklight... but I'd want you to use it. So help you sleep Em. If those two are going to run you into the dirt, then you need all the help you can..."

\---

She didn't resist as he pulled her closer, finding a fistful of his shirt to hold. Something to ground her.  
"I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a bit and let my aura recharge. Once it's up a bit, I can get back to...whatever it is we do between days. Killing Grimm's just..." She shrugged, staring hard at a dark stain on the grubby carpet. A disagreement with Hazel that had seen her patching Mercury up while suffering from a dislocated wrist herself. His absence was welcome.

\---

"Well, training or... existing. I took up reading. Anything I can scavenge or get Watts to bring back if he's feeling helpful. So the selection is lacking but... well, that or I lay down, you use me as a pillow and we just take our time, that's fine by me"  
He'd confessed how he left before, maybe not to the truest extent of it but, he had made it clear to her that he was there for her in any way, shape or form.  
He might tease and be a dick but... he was loyal, and his loyalty was growing towards Emerald rather then Cinder...

\---

She nodded, closing her eyes again. It was far too easy to be around Mercury these days...more so than before. Their playful rivalry during the White Fang collisions with Beacon and working with Roman had been easy to forget during the hard times. More so now.  
Her hand released his shirt to find his, squeezing it for a moment then letting go. And even that was difficult.  
Her head hurt.  
She wanted to cry.  
But she didn't.   
"Man...what I wouldn't give for a bite of that nasty ass Rocky Road thing you pounced off a stall on our first day in Beacon." She murmured, lightening the subject.

\---

"You say nasty, I say heavenly. But yeah, I'd give anything to get more of that cake you stole from the festival. Now that was good"  
The silver-haired male chuckled at that, squeezing her hand back, lacing the fingers together, as he rested his head on the wall, looking upwards, seeing where the red was being pushed by his white light.  
"I remember that visit to the church... that was rather... well, it was fun~" he couldn't help but snicker at the memory.

\---

Emerald half smiled, thinking back.  
"Yeah...that cake was pretty good." She murmured before shifting, resting her head more comfortably in his lap.  
"Do you...y'know...miss it?" She asked quietly, the white light just visible through her jade lashes. It was nice.

\---

"I do, I miss our... independence? I know we were still working for the boss and all, not to mention we had our mission. You making friends with RWBY and such. Me sort of backing you up... our little contests during the festival... not to mention the... other more... personal meetings" he trailed off on that last part, referencing something they hadn't actually done since the Fall.  
He missed it, sure, but beyond the simple physical reasoning, call him an old romantic but the connection they had was more then just... physical.  
He coughed alittle to shift the topic along from where he had left it.

\---

Feeling her searching, his hand slid to hers, fingers threading and squeezing hers tightly, his other moving towards her head, softly stroking her namesake coloured locks and looking to her.  
"Em, look at me. I know what you mean but... that asshole you fell in love with? He's still here. He'll always be here... ok?"  
He half-smiled to her, tugging for her to sit up alittle with him.

\---

She followed his lead, sitting up slowly to look at him.   
Really look.  
Nothing had changed...but why would it have?  
Same silver hair, grey eyes, that smile that spoke volumes more than she ever could.  
Still Mercury. Always Mercury.  
Strong and unwavering, like steel.  
Her gaze lowered to look at their hands. Hers were still trembling.  
If anyone had changed, it was her. After so much wearing down on her semblance and aura, she wasn't sure she could even call herself a huntress anymore, let alone the same women that entered Salem's palace.  
Sure, Mercury was still the man she'd, begrudgingly at first, fallen in love with...but was she the same women he'd fallen for in kind?

"Em... I don't know what's going on for you, the sheer stress you're undergoing is nothing I've ever had to deal with... but let me shoulder some of that stress. Come to me, like tonight, come to me when the weight starts growing and allow me to help shoulder that weight."  
His hand squeezed hers again, his over brushing her cheek.  
"This is more then just... sex for stress relief or, company for convenience. We are intertwined in heart and soul and, I cannot think of another I would that to be true for. As corny as it is, you stole my heart, as I stole yours"

\---

That made her smile.   
Her lips pulled into the first proper one she'd given in weeks, and it lifted the wave of anxiety that had been swallowing her up.  
"That was gross." She chided, her voice easing back into the warm tone she thought she'd lost. Her eyes found his again and when she felt the sting of a tear escaping, she let it this time. Without warning, her arms looped round his neck and she pulled Mercury in close to press her lips to his.  
It was the first real kiss they'd shared in months. In Grimm, they could never risk anything more than a kiss on the cheek in greeting and parting. She'd been afraid it would feel alien...different.  
But no...her lips fell into the slant of his own, fitting together perfectly.  
Her arms loosened enough to thread her fingers into his hair, holding him to her, and when she ,reluctantly, parted from him she smiled again.  
"I love you"

\---

The sudden movement took Mercury by surprise, his eyes widening alittle until their lips met.  
With the shift, his mind caught up, his lips and form shifted to meet her, supporting the moving and his arm looping around her hips to support her.  
He didn't push the kiss deeper, didn't grab or try anything further then supporting her. He relished the contact, the desire to push was there, tugging on chains within him but, practiced restraint helped once more, he leant back as she loosened up before he felt his heart skip a beat at those words.  
Despite everything.. the situation, the oppressive lighting around them.  
Here, in this bubble of white light, was a memory he'd take to his last breath.  
Emerald's first utterance of those words.  
"I love you. With my very soul"

\---

The light her eyes had lost months back rekindled, like fire, burning bright in the heart of her crimson gaze.   
Let Salem wear her down to deaths door for all she cared. This moment sealed her fate.  
To live by his side...and unless she could do so in protecting him, to die by his side.  
"Bazkideak Krimenako..." She murmured, her native tongue resurfacing for the favourite old saying. Then she leant back into his embrace, her lips seeking his again, firm against his own.

\---

He let the words sink in, the only ones he knew of her native language. He furrowed his brow before reaching back into his mind, calling upon the language of his mother...  
" εταίροι στο έγκλημα..."  
He responded, the same words she spoke, his reply to her.  
Further sealing their bond and desire to be with the other until the very end.  
His lips pressed to hers, his arms around her waist pulled her in and he could... he wouldn't have anything other then her right now.  
Her scent lighting his mind up, memories playing out, he never wanted her to leave again...   
not in the physical sense.. but it broke his heart to see her as she was... that fire had returned, igniting his once more

\---

He was here and in her arms and for once this much physicality was real and not a dream.  
Just have him this close, his hands on her, his lips against hers, was setting every inch of her on fire.  
It had been too long since their last night together and in the passing months, only her memory served minimal satisfaction. Late nights spent with her fingers delving between her legs, seeking comfort in the memories of his tongue on her skin, his raw strength in pinning her to the bed sheets and making her scream until she was hoarse.

\---

Even thinking of it had seen her shamelessly wet and aching for him, yet all she could do with bite her lip and close her eyes. Her fingers were never rough enough, but they did their job, stroking and sliding and finding the sweet spot within her wet and heated core.  
Most nights, all were asleep by the time her frustrations were dealt with, yet she knew that he'd been listening every now and then. One thing Emerald was never good at was keeping quiet during her orgasms. Mercury had seen to it that she couldn't bite down, forcing her hands above her head and refusing her begging for his lips.  
During the night, her climax would be drawn out and her throat would be sore from the desperate moaning and begging for her huntsman. Yet he never answered, nor came to her side...so after Emerald had finished up and calmed down...  
Most nights would see her sobbing into her pillow until exhaustion claimed her.

\---

But this...this couldn't be a dream. It was real, he was real. A surge of adrenaline kicked in as her aura reached maximum and she moved with every bit of grace as a dancer should have. In one fluid motion, she sat across his lap, straddling him in their kiss, and pulled back from it only to meet his gaze with one of sheer desperation.  
"Mercury..." she breathed, using his full name. "Please...I need..." She bit her lip, her skin on fire, her hands trembling.

\---

In the months they had spent here, he had struggled to not... relieve himself.  
The mess coupled with not being with someone stayed his hand... most nights.  
When Emerald had been vocal? There was when his urges got the better of him.  
Memory coupled with hearing her in those feelings of pleasure,he savoured every moment.  
He never felt to try and capitalise on such events, leaving them be.  
But right here, right now? That fire in his belly was alight once more and pooling downwards...  
His fingers dragged across the bare skin of her back, before threading his fingers with hers, Grey eyes meeting red.  
"Emerald... we both needed this.  
And I want this too. I've missed your touch, your heat... your passion "  
Hopefully he wouldn't hurt her... it had been a while and his aggressiveness was a selling point of his... but part of him felt that the both of them would run the gambit of... styles, so to speak.

\---

Relief flooded her. It was late and so most would be retiring soon...they had the time and the privacy.   
Her lips crashed against his in a feverish need, her teeth biting down on his bottom lip as her trembling hands raised to drag the zip of his jacket down aggressively. Her nails scraped against his skin as she pushed the material off of his shoulders so that her fingers could ghost over his exposed skin, lingering over scars both new and old, her tongue finding it's path to meet his.  
She shivered, shifting even closer, grinding down on him with a quiet moan in the back of her throat.  
She needed him closer, his bare skin against hers, his nails down her back, his kisses bruising, his hands around her wrists, her throat, just anywhere that was touching her.  
And she needed him inside of her, to feel him filling her and thrusting hard and fast, like an unchained beast. He was her huntsman and she wanted more.  
Her hips ground down against his slowly growing erection, moaning again.

\---

His hands were over her back, reaching up towards the half top she wore and needing to expose her skin to his, wanting as much contact as possible with her, to feel the fire between them building up higher and higher.  
His erection pushed upwards, giving her enough to grind against that only boosted his libido with her, feeling her heat through both sets of material, his lips upon her neck when she broke the kiss, a hand slipping under the waist band of her shorts, fingertips tracing that perfectly shaped rear as she rocked back and forth against him, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through him.  
He needed her. He wanted to claim her all over again

\---

Under his hand she was like putty, moulding to whatever he desired. Pulling back from him, her hands found his shoulders and she pushed him back against the pillow she'd been clinging to minutes before. Her nimble fingers found the clasps to her vest and she slid the black and white material off, dropping it onto the carpet before hooking her thumbs under the soft green crop top. Her gaze met his and she didn't break eye contact as she eased the material inch by inch up, finally ghosting it over her head and leaving her bared to him from the waist up. Her fingers found his silken hair again, pulling him in for a more gentle kiss, one that could vocalise her love for him in the midst of all their lust. tears fought their way past her closed eyes and ran down her cheeks, both happy and sad and all for him. Her hands held him gently as she slowed down their actions for just a moment.

\---

His hand retreated from under her clothing, taking a cue to slow down just alittle and press into bed.  
He watched her strip off, just drinking in the sight of her, the swell of her breasts an inviting prospect for him and one he would accept... in time.  
As she laid down on top of him, hands returned to her back, tracing over her skin once more, lips and tongue slowly returning her gentle ministrations, his arousal only building under her, the tip no doubt peaking from its constricting space.  
"E-Emerald~"

\---

She didn't respond until she broke away from him, sitting back over his erection to wipe her eyes and breathe.  
The deep set fear that she'd wake any second alone in her room was hard to shake.  
But she could feel him pulsing beneath her, as real as she could hope. She moved back off of him, her fingers tracing a line down his chest and stomach, following the dips and rises of his muscle until she reached the waistband of his trousers. Again she held his gaze as she pulled down the zipper and then his boxers, freeing his straining cock from confinement. When she looked down, her eyes flashed with something primal.   
"Help me out of these." she commanded, guiding his hands to her trouser waistband, her hand busying itself with his exposed flesh.

Biting his lip as she travelled downwards was all he could do to keep himself at least partly quiet.  
He did struggle however, looking at her down there, red eyes looking up to him, his moan broke through and he quaked under her.  
But he had heard her request, or more accurately, her order and he shifted to do just that, wanting to have her bare before him... to marvel in her firm and indulge his senses, and to feel her bare skin on his, no barriers between them

Once the last of her clothes had been stripped away, Emerald stood bare before him and suddenly, she felt vulnerable. Instinct saw her lifting her arms to cover herself as she climbed back over Mercury and lingered there. A deep breath and she dropped her arms, her hand finding his stiff cock and oh dust how badly she just wanted him deep within her. Their eyes met as she hovered over him, dripping wet and aching, her thighs trembling. Slowly, she eased down over him.  
It was tight, a little painful and maddening. She struggled to stop herself from just driving down. No...this had to be slow. It had been a while...they both needed to adjust.

That didn't stop the drawn out moan, rasped and breathless and growing steadily louder, from passing her lips as she took her lover in entirely, feeling his every throb against her walls.  
"Fuck...Mercury..." she gasped, swallowing and resting her hands against his chest for support. Already she felt close.

It was honestly cute to see a flash of embarrassment flare on her features, even if he was drinking in how Dust damned perfect she was.  
He wasn't granted long to linger, as she soon returned to straddling over him, and he tended in expectation as she lined himself up with her wetten core then...  
Heat, warmth, fire lit up his senses and mind.  
Her tightness coupled with the length of time had caught him off guard from just how amazing she felt.  
It reminded him of the past, if only it was less fumbling to discover one another, instead it was easing into known. Motions under her as he fought to remain still, allowing her to slip down over him, feeling that tightness increasing until her groin pressed to his abs he let out a moan he had been holding back as hands drifted towards her hips, thumbs tracing the subtle dips of her skin towards her groin, knowing how deliciously stretched she must of been feeling

He throbbed and she clenched. Old habits die hard.  
She took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss him, almost afraid to move.   
It had been so long since they'd been together...and back then everything was quick paced and vicious, biting and scratching. She wanted that so badly, yet at the same time she wanted slow and intimate.  
She'd finally come to accept the she was in love with Mercury, finally settled with herself enough to say it aloud.  
But then again, despite everything...  
She was Emerald Sustrai...Thief and Huntress. She was strong and as ruthless as she was beautiful. And even if only one man believed that, then fuck the rest of them.  
She paused just centimetres from his lips, her eyes finding his before she nodded, a silent command.  
'Move'

Her nails dented into his skin in preparation, her lips clamping down on his.  
Then he did...and Emerald's walls came crashing down.

She was above him, hovering over him as he felt her tightly wound around his length, pressing in as it twitched outwards.  
His hands were on her skin, ensuring as many points of contact existed as possible between them, and all he could do to restrain himself was to follow her direction.  
The lead 'dancer' of their union would change many times, it was just their nature, but for now he was more then happy to follow.  
That silent command was received and his fingers dug in as she kissed him, a sign to warn her as he jerked his hips upwards, their closeness preventing any subtle moments for having an effect but this one sharp movement would dig into her depths and force a reaction, possibly even set a pace.  
He thanked and cursed his stamina at times... this was one of the former, he could give her all she needed without peaking too rapidly for her, much to his delight on that mater as well.

\---

The sharp motion drove her head back and away from him, a violent moan choking past her lips. He pulled back and drove his cock into her again and again, fast and unwavering and dust above it was incredible.  
He was hitting every single spot she needed, sliding in and out of her, hot and wet and she pushed away from him with her head tipped back, barely bothering to control how loud her moans were becoming.  
It had been too long for her to care about anything other than Mercury Black and everything he was and would be doing to her. She lifted, gaining enough leverage to bounce on his cock, driving more friction between them.  
"Oh fuck....Mercury...You..." She groaned, barely forming anything cohesive. Her jade hair was a mess, her skin already glistening and every nerve was crying out for his hands, her skin.

He was gripping her as his fingers dug into her waist as leverage, thrusting upwards into her when able, her bouncing made some movements harder and they were a little uncoordinated in their movements. He could put that down to the raw heat washing over them, as they grasped for very spike of pleasure, relearning their sweet spots and personal preference, all the while his cock was throbbing intently within her as he felt her soaking his groin  
"It's... been far too.. long~”

"Y-Yes..." She hitched, her hands finding his hair and gripping fistfuls as she felt herself nearing the edge. Not uncommon with Mercury, the past at least. His libido would see her through several with merciless precision. He breath quickened as she fought to resist it, biting her lip past the groans.  
Her breast heaved as she lowered down to him again, the feeling growing unbearable.  
"Fuck...I'm going to..."

He shifted the position, moving to sit up and twist, allowing his legs off the edge of the bed, but legging her knees remain on it as he rocked himself under her, driving his cock back and forth inside of her, focusing on his hip motion now, to drag that climax out of her as intensely as possible.  
Stretching her out was a reliable, if short lived tactic. Making your partner too tender was never a smart idea.  
"Cum, Emerald, let me feel you around me. Be yourself and just give in~"

She clung to him as they moved, biting down on the skin of his shoulder until he still and then, oh dust, and then...  
Mercury held nothing back. The new position allowed him to thrust into her ferociously, hitting every sense she had and driving her insane.   
Emerald came, hard and quick, her nails raking down his back enough to draw blood, her beautiful hair thrashing wildly and she cried out, his name on her tongue, over and over.  
"Mercury! Fuck...Fuck...Mercury!" She shook violently in his arms, clenching tight around his swollen cock as she rode out the ecstasy. Her crimson eyes were hazed as her forehead met Mercury's shoulder, her breath heavy.

Mercury allowed his partner a pause, to catch her breath and recover sensation in her limbs before to shifted them again, moving to lay her back on the bed, as he stood on the floor, dragging a pillow over to help lift her rear up, to simply allow a more comfortable position for her.  
She wanted rough, the blood on his back was evident enough, so he settled between her spread legs, lining his cock to her soaked core, then slowly slipped himself inside of her, letting her feel him inch by inch..  
"Such a beautiful sight... you laying before me so eager and ready to take me within you..."

She flushed as he spoke. A frown etched over her brow, the harsh expression a comforting familiarity to days in the past...right down to the way she could barely keep it between her lip quivering and her breath catching as he eased back inside her soaked pussy.  
"...Don-Ah! Don't...push you l-luck..." She warned, though it was empty, a jibe from another time and place. She reached a hand up to stroke her thumb across Mercury's cheek, watching his expression as he was hers. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes casting down her body to where they were connected, his hand just covering the mark of his own emblem on her hip.

He rolled his hips, relishing the position he had over her now, delighting in her gripping tightness and her gentle touch.  
He struggled to maintain a dominating look, as it melted into a tender one as he gripped her thighs then started to softly pull back, then began his pace.  
That tattoo... he remembered discovering it during a very risqué day in beacon.  
The light in the cupboard wasn't the best and his poisition kneeling between her legs as she kept lookout didn't serve to ask about it but... he wanted to return the favour yet, plans in motion failed to let him do just that.  
He still wanted her emblem upon his skin, another sign of their partnership

Dust above...  
Love was never something she prided herself on living for.  
You cheat, lie, steal and do anything you can to get by...love was never a factor until that damned asshole showed up in her life.  
Now...looking at him...it wasn't an alien feeling.  
It was just right. He was hers entirely, and she was his in return. Their loyalties had always been to one another before Cinder.  
Partners in Crime until the end.  
Her thumb stilled on his cheek, her intent to keep that minimal contact throughout, even if she was writhing and moaning.

Leaning inwards, closing in to her and easing the stretch on her arm, he bucked into her, speeding his motions up and gripping her waist tightly, kissing her cheek, neck and then ghosting his tongue over one of her breasts, letting his hot breath wash over the sensitive flesh just a fraction off direct stimulation.  
His every action, motion and decision was to cement the memory within their minds.  
On lonely nights to return to this space and relish in its pleasures.  
Mercury Black was a skilled lover.  
If only for her. He had no desires beyond his partner under him.  
And he poured his soul out for her, and soon, feeling that pressure within him showing his climax was approaching.  
But he pressed on, to pull all he could from her and for her...

Emerald noted everything. Every kiss, every action, committing it to memory. She could feel she was crying again, be it from the pleasure, the pain of just how much he was showing he cared.  
Tonight they could break free from who they were supposed to be, and just be them.  
Em and Merc, Partners in Crime, till death do they part.  
She was coming close again, propping herself up on her elbows to reach his lips, breath heavy.  
"Mercury...come on...please..." She whimpered, desperate to see him reach his own peak. She held him steady and close.  
"Cum inside me...I want to feel..." She trailed off with a sharp moan as he hit her core, her hand moving slightly against his cheek but holding firm while she pressed her lips to his.

He returned her kiss, rolling into her and pressed close into her once again, speeding up and looping an arm around her back to anchor her as he raced towards that climax now. Never leave your lady wanting after all.  
She would of punched his ribs if he had said that out loud, but here and now, that is what she was, his lady, partner.. his huntress and he wouldn't change that for anything.  
Gasping against the kiss, trying not to react to adversely, he slammed into her, making her shift and buck as he buried himself relentlessly as his climax ripped the air from his lungs and thought from his mind as he throbbed, plused and shuddered as his seed flooded inside of her.  
And all he could cry out was her name, in praise...  
His final thrust sent her over the edge. She stiffened in his arms, gasping for air and burying her face against his skin as he twitched and filled her. They remained like this, holding on tight and coming down together. Neither moved for a short time, until Emerald felt the shiver pass down her spine and her skin prickle. She pulled back from Mercury with a gentle kiss.  
"That was...something else..."

"Yeah... mind blowing is a... apt description" Mercury replied as he caught his breath, shivering alittle as he felt himself slip from within her, still holding himself against her, before kissing her back softly, unwilling to move now, wanting her close for as long as he could

"Can I stay in here tonight?" she asked quietly, her eyelids heavy. Her chin rest against the curve of Mercury's shoulder and she sighed.  
Her lips pressed a kiss to his throat, staying close to him, where she felt safe.  
"I won't pounce you halfway through the night, I promise"

"You can stay, I wouldn't want you to go.." he replied, shifting to try and get them under the covers, the chill setting in, before shifting so her side, arms around her waist.  
"If you wanted to do that in the morning, I wouldn't stop you~"

She gave another smile, shaking her head. "I'm required again tomorrow afternoon...I need to be at my best again." Her voice proved her to be anything but excited, tone dull.   
She didn't last long, trying her best to stay awake yet being so fulfilled and exhausted. Sleep claimed her with Mercury's arms around her, where she belonged and where she felt safe.

\----------

Salem inclined her head toward the doorway of the hall, pulling her gaze from the window through which she watched a pack of beowolves fighting, to address the newcomer.  
"Arthur...thank you for joining me at such a late hour." She said, her voice smooth, unnaturally calm. The grimm eyes found his own as he bowed in welcome, and she began a slow pace towards her chair at the council table.  
"I have a concern, if you will, with one of our...guests."  
Salem's hands closed together before her as she nodded to the chair closest to her right.  
"That her loyalties do not truly lie with us...she may very well become a problem in future."

Watts adjusted his collar as he was addressed, raising himself from the bow when he saw Salem moving towards her seat, taking it as a sign to use his own.  
"No trouble at all, your grace."  
The male replied, hands resting on the table as she addressed her issue to him.  
"I suppose it's one of the Maiden's posse? The Green haired one that is"  
He started, drumming his fingers alittle as what was being asked of him was running through the filters of his brain.  
"That semblance of hers would be... problematic"

"Indeed." Salem responded. "While useful, I fear that her lingering sympathy towards the silver eyed girl may hinder our goal. Tyrian has informed me that during a patrol he came across her and her partner, fighting Grimm outside the sanctuary. Her conversation with Black had been most concerning to him...talk of escaping my clutches...talk of warning the girl. He was rather distressed." She murmured calmly, though her eyes burned with a quiet anger.  
She took a moment for this information to sink in before sighing.

"Which leads me to your summoning. If there is anyone within these walls I can trust with a task at present, it is you Arthur. Tyrian is too unstable minded, and recovering still from his incident. My dear Cinder still cares for the girl and it is quite clear to whom the boy would sooner turn. He may yet prove useful...but Emerald...now that is a question."  
Salem's hand reached across to rest atop Watt's sleeve, earning his full attention.  
"I need you to get rid of her."

"How... rid of her do you wish to be? I have a... number of solutions to our little traitor, but of course, too obvious and it'll simply plant the seeds of rebellion in others"  
Watts advised, giving her his full attention has his options mentally hovered at the back of his mind, ready to be tailored to suit her needs

"I wish for her to be a warning...a symbol of why you dare not betray my trust." Salem explained, removing her hand from his wrist.   
"I have a training session with Cinder tomorrow afternoon...perhaps afterwards, you can see to our problem. I want very little mess, and if possible...only minimal suffering on her part as I know Cinder still cares about her. But enough that she is punished for her crime before death."  
Salem's tone remained soft, as if she were coaxing the desire to kill from within Arthur's mind and soul. Deep down, she burned with untamed fury. She longed to see those who turned against her crumble to dust.  
Emerald was a start.  
"And...ensure that the boy finds her before she breathes her last. I want him to watch the light die in her eyes." Her voice grew venomous on the last sentence, also reverberating around the room.   
"I want him to remember it. I want it to tear him apart and drive him insane. I want it to break him so that we may mould him to our own once more." She finalized, soft spoken once more. She looked to Watts, giving a hint of a smile.  
"Am I understood?"

"Crystal, my queen. I have the perfect idea in mind. However, I would require access to our dear friends venom. A potent mixture can be crafted with it and, just the right elements drafted out... we can expedite the Boy's integration to your new... desire for him." Watts offered, singling out a plan, other elements from others forming together to create a final picture in his mind.  
"It will require a day to create such a toxin, however, I am confident you will be more then pleased with the end results"

Salem listened intently, the corners of her lips pulling into a rare smile. However there was nothing kind about it...it was cold as ice and spoke volumes of dark intent. She gave a hum, a sound of amusement in the back of her throat as her hand rest over his, her skin cool.  
"Excellent. I knew I could count on you Arthur...your talent in crafting a perfect plan in any given scenario is something to be admired." She complimented, releasing him to stand and turn away from the table.   
"While I'd like this problem dealt with sooner rather than later, I will allow you 24 hours to prepare. You will find Tyrian in his quarters...still snivelling over his damaged tail. I believe he still holds the ability to secrete venom from the exposed glands."  
Salem began back towards the window, her eyes once again seeking out the beowolf pack.  
Tyrian's replacement stinger was a little way off being complete so extracting the venom would be painful...but if he would do anything for his queen, it would be a necessary cause of action.  
"I look forward to seeing the end result." She murmured, glancing back his way.  
"And Arthur..."

"Don't disappoint me."

  
"I will not, This time in two days, our little Traitor will be dead and the Boy ready to receive your wisdom" Watts stood and gave her a respectful bow of his head as he moved to leave the room, giving Salem the room to herself while he made his way out of the meeting room.  
-  
He gave a sign as he opened up his scroll, a grimace on his face, though his facial hair did help conceal it from prying eyes.  
'The moment the Schnees are deal with and Watt industries absorbs all of their assets, this 'Queen' will be dealt with... but I must play the part of lackey for now. As much as possible. Otherwise everything falls apart and that will be twenty years wasted on her insanity'

\--------

  
She wasn't sure how long they'd slept for.  
Emerald's eyes opened to the same white light they'd closed to, her body aching and her mind hazy. She shifted, feeling the weight of a body behind her, an arm around her, and her thoughts cleared.  
Mercury.  
She moved slowly, not wanting to wake him as she rolled over to face him. Her hips ached with the motion, causing her to flush a little.  
She lifted her crimson gaze to his face, eyes etching over every feature as she recommitted his face to her memory.  
She raised her hand to stroke the backs of her fingers along his cheek and jaw, smiling. He was everything she could ever hope for and more...  
Mercury Black. Her huntsman.  
Maybe one day they'd get away from here...find somewhere to belong and settle down. No more stealing. No more running. Maybe they'd have a house, with a big garden and a fireplace. And a workshop for them both.   
She shook her head, shaking away the idea. Don't be silly Sustrai She scolded herself.  
So she lifted her chin to press a soft kiss to his lips before moving away to search for her clothes. Now that her aura was recharged, Salem and Cinder would no doubt be summoning her soon.

  
Mercury cracked an eye open to see Emerald moving to stand up, deciding to enjoy her form from his angle for a few moments.  
The curve of her back, her lean muscle and toned figure, he framed what he could in his mind, but he wanted more, her face was something burned into his very soul, something he could and would never part with.  
They shared something last night that he would hold dear to his heart...  
But Mercury needed to remain himself after all.. and as quietly as he could, shifted out of the bed and...  
Looping his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her back against his chest, his head found her shoulder and softly.. nuzzled into the crook of her neck.  
His body's reaction to the morning was pressed against her rear, something he couldn't help but... wasn't about to correct.  
"If you didn't have somewhere to be... You'd become very acquainted with my workbench right about now..."  
He couldn't help it, snickering in his nuzzled state, thumbs tracing the dip of her hips towards her crotch, but just short, back and forth motions was all.

  
Emerald dropped the top she'd found with a mild jolt as his arms found her waist and his chest met her back. She stilled in his embrace, his erection causing the flush on her cheeks to travel across her chest. She chuckled lightly at his suggestion, wishing she could take him up on such an offer...but it was already late. If Cinder had noticed their absence at breakfast, she hadn't bothered to mention. Emerald preyed it was due to her boss' knowledge of their relationship behind the scenes and not out of lack of caring.

"Don't tempt me..." She murmured, her breath hitching as the light stubble on his jaw scratching against the sensitive skin of her neck, perking her nipples and making her goal to dress a difficulty. She breathed deep and lifted her hands to rest over his, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb as they made their way about her figure.  
"I...thank you...for last night." She added, turning her head to kiss his cheek

"And I thank you, and know my bed is always open to you. For sleeping, not the other thing. We can do that anywhere."  
Another snicker, but he kissed her skin softly, hands flipping to squeeze hers softly.  
"I'll let you get dressed. I've made you late enough already. I'll catch up after I've shaved and dressed myself."  
He kissed her again, hands slipping from hers.

"I'll hold you to the workbench meeting later. That can be a... well done for surviving another day here" he offered with a grin as he headed towards the bathroom, unashamed of his appearance, en-suites were lovely after all.

Emerald nodded, reaching down as he moved away for her top, wincing when she spied the scratches down his back before the door shut.  
"That's gonna sting..." She mumbled quietly, before proceeding to dress herself, pausing every so often to accommodate for aches. Good aches, but aches all the same. She ran a hand through her hair to tidy it up before calling out.  
"Merc, I'm off. I'll see you later!" She smiled some before heading for the door. Before she opened it, Emerald swallowed and let her expression stiffen to the usual glare she carried.

Unbeknownst to her, a future was hanging by a thread as wheels were in motions and she would not be much longer for this world...


End file.
